Troublemaker With A Capital T
by 1DsElbowDance
Summary: New girl Jess is a well known troublemaker for the police, throw Liam O'Donovan in and you've got one big problem. Suffering from isolation and anger, relationships she thought wouldn't be possible are formed - especially with Liam. But she's hiding a dark secret from her past, it comes back to haunt her, can they help her? Liam/OC


**Chapter 1**

**JESS POV**

"OI! STOP YOU LITTLE..." The policeman yelled breathlessly as he ran after me. I'm a pretty fast runner so he hadn't caught me up yet, people turned at the commotion but just kind of leapt out of my way. Until a brown haired boy running in the opposite direction ran straight into me. Fuck, that hurt. He had a cheeky grin plastered on his face and a second police officer was beside him as he looked at the ground, catching his breath.

"HAHA, GOT YOU, YOU LITTLE TROUBLEMAKER!" The policeman said, putting my hands in cuff. The boy looked wide-eyed at me as the police officers talked about some random shit before I was put in a police car and driven to the police station.  
"Alright, Mark," I grinned cockily at the policeman behind his desk as I had to sign in. He rolled his eyes at me.

"What have you done now? Helped an old woman off the road?" he joked, he was used to me. Just then the brown haired boy I crashed into came in.

"Well, well, well throw you two together and we have a party!" Mark chuckled. We

sat down.

"Liam, Liam O'Donovan," he said.

"You got a James Bond theme going on there," I joked.

"That's the point where you usually introduce yourself," he laughed.

"What so you can stalk me?" I joked. He rolled his eyes.

"JESSICA ELA CLARKE! HOW MANY MORE TIMES WILL I HAVE TO GET YOU FROM PLACES LIKE THIS?" A blonde, short-tempered woman said. Joy, my _lovely_ social worker was here. Jess, I mentally corrected.

"Busted!" Liam winked as I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, you're mum seems nice." Liam whispered sarcastically as she talked to Mark.

"My mum, pahaa, that's my social worker." I laughed bitterly.

"I'm in care too, talking of which, MIKE!" Liam said, looking at a balding man, who was looking extremely angry.

"That's my ride, see you around Clarkester," He said. Mike stared at me for a while before leaving with Liam.

"Right, you, I am sick and tired of you running away from Burnywood, I'm moving you...again! no point going back, considering you don't have anything there." Sarah ordered as we sat in silence in her car, luckily I had my phone in my pocket so I could listen to some music.

"Really? Turn that music down, can't you smarten up Jessica?" she sighed, looking at my ensemble of a shirt that said 'obey', black skinny jeans and my favourite yellow doc martens.

"Jess." I said, how many more times. I reluctantly turned off my music and started following her into 'Elmtree House' as the sign states. Great. I guess I'll stick around for a few days, let them trust me, then bam! I'm gone.

"Hello, I'm Sarah Green, this is Jessica Ela Clarke," She said as a black haried, young looking girl opened it.

"Hi Jessica, I'm Tracy," she smiled.

"Jess," I corrected.

"Jess," she said smiling still. Wow. One care worker who has got my name right. Suppose this place can't be that shit then...She led us into what I guess was the office and a Jamaican woman, with coloured beads in her hair smiled at me.

"Hi babes, I'm Gina," Babes...really?

"Jess," I stated, my arms folded. I looked at the other familiar looking man, balding slightly. Shit, wasn't that who came to get Liam. He saw my face and chuckled.

"I'm Mike, you met Liam earlier," He laughed, Gina looked put out from this piece of information. She had me instantly labelled as a troublemaker, ugh I hate people who judge you before they know you, even if it is partly true. They took me to the living room.

"HI! YOU MUST BE JESSICA." An over-excited girl, covered head to toe in pink shouted, coming right into my face. What is with this little muppet.

"Jess," I corrected her and she smiled.

"That's Carmen, I'm Tee," A small girl, with a ponytail and wearing blue said kindly. "I'm Johnny, Tee's brother," A boy with brown hair said. I was introduced to Harry, Sapphire, Elektra, Lily and Frank.

"Who's the one stalking now?" A familiar voice said behind me.

"O' Donovan," I said coolly acknowledging his presence. He smirked as the others stared at us.

"How do you know her?" Frank asked Liam.

"We met at the police station." Well, this was awkward.

**A/N Let me know what you think, please leave a review :) Will try and update again soon. **

**P.S. Follow me on twitter 1DsElbowDance I will follow back, tag #TBRFF**


End file.
